


想见你

by YvonneHung_1128



Series: 现实向 [1]
Category: 2128, 434, 凱千, 千凱千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneHung_1128/pseuds/YvonneHung_1128
Summary: 现实向，勿上升真人呦～【邬童(王凯莉)&尹柯来串个场\(￣< ￣)>】【－大宝的歌声太迷人(*˘︶˘*)】
Series: 现实向 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802221
Kudos: 1





	想见你

(1)🎶"想见你 只想见你 未来过去 我只想见你 穿越了 千个万个 时间线里 人海里相依 用尽了逻辑心机 推理爱情 最难解的谜 会不会 你也和我一样 在等待一句 我愿意”🎶

2020年六月。

"小朋友，你真的不考虑接受我吗？"，王俊凯趴在床上、抚着手机上的易烊千玺的照片喃喃自语着，"明明……你也是喜欢我的！我很确定！"

"王俊凯啊王俊凯！亏得妈妈给你生了双人人称赞的、相当醉人的桃花眼……你怎麽就没能……电到心上人呢！……不对不对！电是电到了，但是小朋友就是一直没其它动作啊！啊～～"

在一声悲鸣之後他将手机放到一旁、拿枕头蒙住头发出闷闷的声音："如果……如果我是女生……不对……如果易易是女生……也不对……难道两个男生就不能……不能在一起吗？"

"易易你这个心理年龄39的小朋友……莫不真是个老古板！！！呜～我该……拿你怎麽办才好！啊～"

半饷，实在快闷晕了，他拿下枕头抱在胸前、嘟嘴思考着～'今天播出的『我们的乐队』不知道易易有时间看了没？'

他对着空气说话："易易，那首歌我就是唱给你听的耶！唉～我想你了……好想见你啊！”

随後又哼起副歌来了：🎶"想见你 只想见你 未来过去 我只想见你"🎶

…………

"哈……哈秋！"，拍戏空档正『北京瘫』在躺椅上休息的千玺打了个大喷嚏、他边揉揉鼻子边叨念着："大热天的总不会是感冒了呗……难道是……谁在骂我……哈秋、哈秋……"

"千玺，我看你这是感冒的前兆啊！我去给你买个成药来预备一下，你就闭眼休息、别玩儿手机啦！要乖乖的喔！"

看着胖虎的背影，千玺不满地撇撇嘴，"嘁！当我还是小孩儿吗？怎麽说话的呢！……哈……哈秋！……

他拿起一旁的养生茶喝了两口，转了转水灵的双眸，"欸！也可能是楠楠在想我……那小家伙这学期都没办法去上学、可闷坏他了！"

放下保温瓶，他随後换了个舒服的姿势继续窝在躺椅上、整个人缩成小小的一团，"还是……我想的那个人……也在想我！"

…………

睡得迷迷糊糊的王俊凯因为一阵暖意突然上心头而清醒！"……我好像听到易易的声音！……"

他坐起身来、喃喃自语着："他说他也想我……是我日有所思吗？……不！一定是真的！这肯定就是人家说的『心有灵犀』……嗯！"

可是却立马又叹起气来，"唉～～那个小朋友什麽时候才会成为『我一个人的小朋友』？"

他回想着从组合成立到个人工作室成立的那四年多，两人从一开始的平淡疏离到後来的唇齿相依！更是郁闷极了，"我都表现的那麽明显了……逮到机会就上手，你还要我怎麽做呢？难不成……你在等我开口？……"

拿起一旁的手机解锁、打开一个加密的相簿，里面满满的都是千玺的视频和照片、有生活照、剧照、独照、合照，从2013年的到现在的！

他点开一张、抬手描绘着2014年那个小小的千玺的轮廓，"千总，我最近常常想起你耶！像一株小草般、瘦小却坚毅的小千总，那时候的你一定很不安……抱歉哪！当时哥哥自己也还小、很晚才察觉你的不对劲、很慢才敢给你温暖的关怀……"

他又点开另一张、继续描绘着2020年这个大大的千玺，"易易，如今的你好似一棵挺拔的白杨树、依旧坚毅却已经成长到不需要别人的保护了！……哥很为你开心……却为自己感到失落……总觉得你离我愈来愈远了！

他翻了个身看着床头柜上的照片，有四张、都是剧照－『互相瞪眼睛的Karry和千智赫』『正在遛狗的李想和宋云哲』、『勾肩搭背的夏常安和谌浩轩』、『练习投补默契的邬童和尹柯』，四对小竹马俨然就是感情极佳的哥俩好！

"如果有平行世界，你们这四对是不是在一起了呢？"

"Karry无意中搭救了千智赫，而他为了感谢而来到学长就读的学校读书、建立了两人的友谊。"

"大家都以为李想和方朵朵有什麽……但其实李想特别欣赏宋云哲的思想成熟更喜欢他的靦腆可爱。"

"夏常安打破了谌浩轩心里筑起的那道墙、让他愿意走出来与外界接触。"

"邬童和尹柯互相帮助，一个得以接受母亲已经离世的事实并振作起来、一个终於和母亲取得相处的平衡点。而且……这两人根本就暧昧到了极点！"

"连浩轩那个像AI的人类都会被感动……我就不信我拿你没办法！易～易～你给我做好心理准备，我王俊凯、一定一定、会把你追到手的！我会敲开你心里的那道墙的，易小老头、你等着！"

喃喃自语的王俊凯十分满意自己结论、又对着空气说了句："易易晚安罗！"，没多久，自得其乐的人美滋滋地进入梦乡。

……

由於今天的戏份提早完成，千玺已经回到饭店、洗漱後正想扑到床上玩会儿手机时打了个大喷嚏、他像在片场时一样、边揉揉鼻子边叨念着："算了，还是早点儿睡呗！"

关灯之前，他转了转眼珠、搂着小狮子在床上滚了几圈，"哥，又是你吗？……其实……我也想你了……晚安了，哥！咱们很快就见面啦！别再想我或是骂我啦！"

同样满意自己结论的千玺、抱着小狮子很快就睡着了。

(2)🎶“任时光更迭了四季 任宇宙物换或星移 永远不退流行 是青涩的真心 未来 先进科技 无法模拟 你拥抱暖意 如果 另个时空 另个身体 能不能 换另一种 结局”🎶

王凯莉，十四岁，拥有一张堪称御姐型的五官中、桃花眼与小虎牙尤其醉人，还拥有一双无敌吸睛、细长笔直的美腿。

尹柯，十三岁，跳级一年的学霸人设立在那儿不可撼动！一张小脸上全是宝－富贵象徵之一的眉心痣、高挑的鼻梁、撩人的圆润唇珠，还有从不轻易示人的一对小梨涡更是迷人。

两人从初中起就是同班同学，『王凯莉大美人』对『冰山小王子尹柯』是一见锺情！

初中甫开学的那一天，王大美人因为睡过头、匆匆忙忙赶到学校正好上课铃声敲响，她大喇喇的迈大步伐往教室走去时、左脚绊到了右脚……就这麽跌倒在班级前门口！

正当她打算爬起来时，一只手指骨节分明的手伸到了眼前……她抬眸一瞧！『呦厚！嘴角边那两个小坑……好可爱啊！』

"同学快起来吧！老师快来了！"，『可爱的』男生说道。

……！！！……

什麽叫苏的让人开口跪？这就是了！

於是，右手已经搭在『可爱的』男生的右手上、正准备借力起身时王大美人却又软了脚，还因为力气太大而将那位半蹲着的『可爱的』男生也给扯的跌倒了、跌在她的身上！

"对不起啊！『可爱的』同学，我一时腿软。你还好吧！"，王大美人闻到了对方身上飘散出来的一股甜甜的奶味、顿时更是舒心。

"……我没事儿！倒是妳，需要去保健室吗？"，已经起身的『可爱的』男生闻言皱了一下眉、但仍绅士地说道。

"嘿嘿！我常常这样，不用去什麽保健室啦！『可爱的』同学麻烦你再拉我一下啊！"

"……我叫尹柯！"，语毕便一个用力将人给拉起来了。

"尹、柯！真好听！谢谢你罗！『可爱的』同学。"，王大美人开心地笑出猫纹和虎牙、一双卡姿兰大眼睛不但盯着人看还眨巴个不停。

"……不客气！妳……可以松开手了吗？"，被看得有点儿不好意思的尹柯说道。

"嗯哼～～两位同学可以进教室了没？"

两人同时转头望向声源，是一位年方25～30的男子正握拳放在嘴巴前面、盯着他俩相握着的手瞧。

王大美人这才赶紧松手，还推着尹柯进教室，"『可爱的』同学你坐哪儿？我要坐你旁边，快带路！"

被推着走的尹柯无奈地指向靠窗的那排、最後面的那个位子。

王大美人一看倒数第二个位子没人坐、便将尹柯压下，"你坐这里，我比较高嘛！怕挡到你看黑板。"

……(〒＾〒)尹柯闻言立马转头看着前方、不想再理她了！没想到……

"对了，我……"，王大美人点点尹柯的左肩头後说道、却见『可爱的』同学没有反应，她伸出双手抓住尹柯的双肩直接往後扯、嘴巴贴在人右耳："我叫王凯莉，凯、莉，Kelly那个凯莉，记住没？"

被他的举动吓一大跳的尹柯连忙点头。

"嗯哼～～第一排最後那两位，上来自我介绍！"

尹柯抓抓头、起身走向讲台，王凯莉跟在他身後、依旧一付大喇喇的模样。

下课後，班主任陶西将两人叫到办公室，"嗯哼～你俩……谈恋爱低调点啊！……其实呢这个校方是禁止早恋的，但是我整个人啊可不是老古板、只要你俩不影响到其他同学的话……我是可以睁一只眼闭一只眼的啊！记住！低调！"

尹柯闻言立马就要开口解释，结果……上课钟声响了！陶西要俩人赶快回教室。

一路上，尹柯见王凯莉都没有说话，於是，"同学妳别担心，我会再找老师说清楚的、不让他误会！"

王凯莉闻言停下脚步、侧头盯着尹柯，"误会什麽？老师没有误会啊！我……要追你！『小朋友』，接招吧！"

……！！！……

"什什什麽……我我我不……你你你追……"，尹柯立马红了双耳，结结巴巴的话都说不好了。

王凯莉用左胳膊碰碰尹柯的右胳膊，"厚～～你怎麽这麽害羞啊！小朋友。姐姐不会欺负你的！"

"你你你才是……小朋友！我我我……唉～"，尹柯不擅与人争辩、只好往前走。

初中三年再加上高中三年，一共六年的同窗情谊、再加上王大美人的锲而不舍、软磨硬泡，终於在高中毕业的那天成功将尹柯给追到手了！

原本对成绩不甚在意的王凯莉也因为立志要和尹柯读同一所大学而发奋图强，聪明伶俐的她还善用了尹柯不会拒绝人的个性、硬是让他当了她的个人家教，亲身验证了所谓的『近水楼台先得月』！

等啊等……王凯莉终於等到了尹柯成年的那一天！

"宝贝，你已经是大人了……那我们就来做些大人可以做的事吧！"，王凯莉将尹柯压在两人租屋处的沙发上、在尹柯敏感的耳畔轻声呢喃着。

"不不不好吧！我我我才刚成年三分钟耶！……咱们再等唔……"，尹柯还没说完的话被王凯莉覆上的唇瓣给淹没了。

不久之後，满室旖旎、嗯嗯啊啊……

……！！！……

王俊凯猛然睁开双眸坐起身来，他发现自己流了一身大汗！边擦着汗边回想刚才的梦境，想到最後那一幕时他立马夹紧屁股……汗是怎麽擦也擦不完的一直冒出来！

"我……到底是有多爱他啊？爱到……愿意当下面的那一个吗？"，王俊凯对於自己的梦感到相当吃惊！

因为他不是没有梦过关於那方面！通常是点到为止、顶多到亲亲摸摸互相帮助！仅有的一次十八禁的逾矩、正是在千玺成年生日演唱会的那一晚梦到的，而且，自己是上面那个！

終於回神後，他拿起手机编辑着讯息、然後毅然决然地按下发送！随後又录了一段清唱视频後、再传送出去。慎重地像是完成了此生最重要的事之後才心满意足地进入梦乡。

昱日一大早，胖虎尽责地前来敲响自家boss的门，"千玺，起床了，今天的第一场戏戏是九点喔！"，他绝对想不到一向赖床的小易老板此刻早已醒来了！

稍早，小朋友因为梦境而悠悠转醒、揉了揉双眼後很快地坐起身来，他摸着自己发热的双颊，"我怎麽会做那种梦啊！……王……凯莉，不就是『邬童在戏里的男扮女装』！……哥啊～这个梦是有什麽含意吗？"

他拿起床头柜上的手机解锁、发现睡前想念的人传来了两则讯息，剩下的几只瞌睡虫立马跑光光！

点开第一个讯息－『易易，我……喜欢你！是想和你一辈子在一起的那种喜欢！你……愿意当我一个人的小朋友吗？我……想你、好想你、好想见你！』

小朋友睁圆了双眼、琥珀瞳眸里闪着光！他再点开第二个讯息，属於他哥那极具穿透力的、乾净的、温柔的歌声顿时萦绕在耳边！

🎶“当爱情遗落成遗迹 用象形刻画成回忆 想念几个世纪 才是刻骨铭心 若能回到冰河时期 多想把你抱紧处理 你的笑多疗愈 让人生也苏醒 失去 你的风景 像左废墟 像失落文明 能否 一场奇迹 一线生机 能不能 有再一次 相遇 想见你 只想见你 未来过去 我只想见你 穿越了 千个万个 时间线里 人海里相依 用尽了逻辑心机 推理爱情 最难解的谜 会不会 你也和我一样 在等待一句 我愿意 任时光更迭了四季 任宇宙物换或星移 永远不退流行 是青涩的真心 未来 先进科技 无法模拟 你拥抱暖意 如果 另个时空 另个身体 能不能 换另一种 结局”🎶

千玺想了一下就开始编辑讯息、随後按下发送，然後清了清喉咙再按下录影键、随後再传送出去。他因为完成了一件非常非常重要的事，精神抖擞的下床洗漱去、准备迎接全新的一天！

王俊凯今天没有工作、难得的可以睡个饱，但是因为心里惦念着、期待着小朋友的回应，不到九点就醒来了！第一件事就是拿起身旁的手机。

他深呼吸了几次後、终於鼓起勇气解锁，一眼就看到来自於『只属於我』传来了两则讯息！

他用微微发抖着的食指点开第一个讯息－『早安、午安或晚安！这是……我的答案！请查收啊！哥！』

紧张指数已然破表！他鼓起勇气点开第二个讯息，独一无二的、软糯迷人略带慵懒地千式苏音立马充斥在卧室的每个角落！

🎶"想见你 只想见你 未来过去 我只想见你 穿越了 千个万个 时间线里 人海里相依 用尽了逻辑心机 推理爱情 最难解的谜 会不会 你也和我一样 在等待一句”🎶

歌声骤然停止！随後，『只属於我』的那个小朋友闪着晶亮的琥珀瞳眸对着镜头说话了："我愿意！我也喜欢你、我也……很想见你！哥～～"

王俊凯起身奋力一跳、随後失控般的喊叫着："他说他愿意！说他也喜欢我！说他也好想我！万岁！王俊凯你终於脱单啦！"

他立马拨了视频通话给助理大人："亲爱的马哥，我明後天要休假！你想办法处理！不必找我，我自己会回来的！谢谢您罗！Bye～"

END.

※※下一篇现实向预告－王总探班去罗！ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

感谢赏文ヾ(*´∀｀*)～辞不达意的小笼包～2020/6/21书


End file.
